Si j'étais ton vampire
by Koaru-Zombie
Summary: Et si les Malfoy n'étaient pas que de simples sorciers ? Et si leur fascination pour le sang ne s'arrêtait pas à sa pureté ?


_Si j'étais ton vampire _

C'était enfin Noël, certains étudiants avaient la chance de pouvoir rejoindre leur famille, tandis que d'autre comme Harry n'en avait plus. Heureusement que les Weasley étaient là. Sous la neige, Poudlard était presque sans vie, une dizaine d'élèves étaient restés, le professeur Dumbeldor était encore parti en « voyage », seul Rusard, Professeur Rogue et Mme Pomfresh étaient restés.

Manoir Malfoy : 25 décembre

_**6 a.m. Christmas morning.  
No shadows,  
No reflections here.  
Lying cheek to cheek  
In your cold embrace.**_

Narcissa pénétra la chambre de Draco, Le jeune homme dormait encore paisiblement. Il n'y avait aucune lumière dans la chambre, la nuit était encore présente dehors. Il était 5:54a.m. et selon la tradition 6a.m. était l'heure habituelle a laquelle les Malfoy ouvraient leurs cadeaux. Elle s'assied sur le rebord du grand lit aux draps de soie noir, et observa son unique fils avec tendresse. Elle caressa la joue du jeune homme en l'appelant doucement afin de le réveillé le plus calmement possible. Draco ouvrir les yeux, en ronchonnant un peu. Le réveil était toujours difficile pour lui. Ce souvenant du jour que l'ont était il s'assit dans son lit et s'étira avant d'enlacer sa mère.

« **- **Joyeux Noël. Chuchota Narcissa à l'oreille de son fils.

Joyeux Noël mère ! répondit Draco encore endormit. »

Draco sortit de ses draps et alla dans sa salle de bain pour se rafraichir. Il enfila ensuite sa robe de chambre verte serpentard, avant de descendre rejoindre Lucius et Narcissa dans l'immense salon du manoir. Dobby l'elfe de maison lui ouvrit la porte et l'invita à entrer. Sans un remerciement ni même un regard il entra dans la pièce. Ses parents étaient déjà là, Lucius assit dans son immense fauteuil noir, sa femme appuyé élégamment à l'accoudoir. A coté d'eux ce trouvait leur arbre de noël. Il était gigantesque d'un vert très sombre, décoré de boules noires et argentées. Seul la cheminé et quelques bougies éclairaient la grande pièce. Draco vint s'asseoir sur le canapé en saluant son père. Lucius comme à son habitude fit son petit discourt (a ajouté) , et il proposa à Draco d'ouvrir ses cadeaux.

Il prit la plus petite boîte en premier et l'ouvrit avec enthousiasme. Il s'agissait d'un nouveau costume, très classe et sombre. Il comprit que se cadeau venait de sa mère et la remercia. Puis il saisit le deuxième. La boite était bien plus grande, il l'ouvrit et découvrit sans surprise le dernier model de balai volant. Il remercia alors son père. Avec cette merveille il était sur de battre Potter au prochain match de Quidditch.

Il se leva, alla embrasser Lucius en le remerciant une fois de plus. Il alla ensuite chez sa mère. Il se baissa et lui embrassa tendrement la joue en lui soufflant un « Je vous aime mère » à peine audible. Narcissa était étonné avait-elle bien entendu. Non cela ne pouvait être vrai.

_POV Narcissa_

C'est impossible, Draco nous déteste j'en suis convaincu, nous lui avons donné si peu d'amour et si peu de réconfort. Je m'en veux tellement. Notre fils, notre unique fils… J'aurais du être plus présente pour lui. Le seigneur des ténèbres, pourquoi nous a-t-il demandé une chose pareil ! N'a-t-il donc aucun sentiment ! Je me souviens encore de ses paroles : « _Ne lui donné pas d'amour cela ne le rendra que plus vulnérabl_e, _Lucius ton fils deviendra mon arme de prédilection ! Soit en honoré. _» Cela ne m'avait pas enchanté mais nous avions décidé de l'élevé comme le Maître nous l'avait ordonné. Draco je t'en pris pardonne moi …

Fin POV Narcissa

Narcissa partit dans sa chambre personnelle et s'y enferma. Elle s'affala sur le lit et pleura toutes les larmes qu'elle s'était refusé de laisser couler depuis des années, a cause de ce foutu honneur des Malfoy. Une fois ressaisit elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et d'un coup de baguette fit apparaitre un verre de whisky pur feu. Rien de telle pour reprendre ses esprits pensa t'elle. Une fois remaquiller elle descendit dans la salle a mangé et s'installa en attendant ses hommes. Draco fut le premier à arriver quelques minutes plus tard.

« **- **Mère, vos yeux ? Avez-vous pleuré ?

Bien sur que non Draco. Je t'avouerais que je suis un peu fatiguée.

C'est curieux en passant dans votre couloir j'aurais juré vous avoir entendu pleurer. Dit Draco espérant des aveux de sa mère.

Cela doit être ton imagination Draco. Ne parlons plus de ça. »

Lucius entra dans la salle et vint s'asseoir. Sans prononcer le moindre mot. Il tapa deux fois dans ses main et l'entré apparut sur la table. Ils mangèrent dans le silence le plus complet. Le chef des lieux ne supportait pas le bruit lorsqu'il mangeait, et avait toujours dit que parlé lors d'un repas était très discourtois. Le reste du repas se passa dans la même ambiance lugubre. La seule phrase qui prononça au cours du repas fut : « Demain à la tombé de la nuit Lord Voldemort requière notre présence à un repas chez la famille Parkinson, Draco tache d'être près et habiller convenablement »

Il partit aussitôt le repas fini, en leur disant qu'il avait reçu un appel d'Evan Rosier, le mange mort dont il était le plus porche. Comme d'habitude Draco et Narcissa était seul dans cette immense demeure. Tous les deux n'en pouvait plus de cette vie triste et sinistre. Plus que 2 heures avant le tombé de la nuit. Cette nuit tant attendu. La pleine lune. Mère et Fils se préparaient seul dans leurs appartements. Ils se rejoignirent dans le grand hall, seul endroit d'où il était possible de transplaner dans le manoir.

_**If I was your vampire,  
Certain as the **__**moon**__**,**__**  
Instead of killing time,  
We'll have each other  
Until the sun.**_

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans un petit village en retrait de Londres. Draco et Narcissa portaient de longues capes noires à capuche. Le Serpentard ne pouvait s'abstenir d'observer sa mère. Son cou si pale laissant apparaitre ses veines d'un bleu glacial. Ses lèvres couleur sang. Elle avait l'air si délicieuse et son sang si doux et parfumé. Il secoua la tête comme pour se remettre les idées en place. Ils croisèrent quelques minutes plus tard un couple de personnes âgées. Ils se regardèrent et se firent un signe de tête. Ils sortirent leur baguette et prononcèrent d'une même voix « Stupéfix ! » Les deux vieux tombèrent au sol et le duo courait dans leur direction. Ils enfoncèrent leur crocs dans leur cou et les vidait de leur sang.

Quand ils en eurent fini, Narcissa s'approcha de Draco en essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa bouche d'un revers de main gracieux. Puis ils transplanèrent à nouveau au manoir. Il s'échangèrent un regard satisfait. Narcissa regarda autour d'elle et s'aperçut que la cape de Lucius n'était pas accrochée. Il n'était pas encore rentré. Elle trouva cela étrange mais fit mine de rien. Ils se redirent dans le salon et s'installèrent devant le feu de la cheminé. Draco s'absenta quelques minutes puis revint avec un cadeau à la main. Il le tendit à sa mère qui fut étonné. Narcissa le prit et commença a enlevé l'emballage. Elle sorti la boite et vit qu'elle provenait de la plus grande boutique de bijoux de l'allée des embrumes. Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit une magnifique parure. Un collier et un bracelet en argent qui avait la forme d'un serpent orné de deux yeux émeraude.

« - Oh ! Draco c'est magnifique, Merci. Mais il ne fallait pas cela a du te couter une fortune !

De rien mère. Je sais que vous la vouliez depuis quelque temps. Mais vous pleurez ? dit-il en s'approchant un peu paniqué.

Nous ne t'avons jamais donné d'amour, pourquoi ce cadeau Draco ? répondit-elle sans relevé la tête.

Car je vous aimes mère »

_**If I was your vampire  
Death waits for no one.  
Hold my hands across your face  
Because I think our time has come. **_

Il enlace son visage de ses mains et la supplia d'arrête de pleurer. Pourquoi elle ne répondait jamais à ses mots, ne comprenait-elle pas ce que cela signifiait. C'est alors que Lucius entra comme une furie dans la pièce.

« - Narcissa, pleurer rend faible tu le sais non ? Prononça t-il d'un ton supérieur.

Lucius laisse moi s'il te plait !

Comment ? tu oses ! »

Lucius de sa habituel air supérieur frappa violement le dos de son épouse avec sa cane. Narcissa s'écroula au sol, aux pieds de Draco. Lucius partit en ricanant. Draco l'aida à se relever et la ramena dans sa chambre. Il l'a mis dans le lit et partit plein d'idées noires et d'envie meurtrière.


End file.
